1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lighter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved retractable lighter apparatus wherein the same may be extended for use and thereafter retracted for securement within a pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighter apparatus and its convenient storage upon an individual during periods of non-use, as well as use, has been explored by the prior art. The prior art has heretofore utilized various arrangements to secure a cigarette lighter with respect to an individual, however, the fragile nature of cigarette lighters and their being damaged upon impact is known in the prior art. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a means to store a cigarette lighter during periods of non-use and readily enable access to the lighter when desired while preventing accidental dropping of the lighter during use. Examples of prior art devices involving cigarette lighters may be found in Design patents 114,210; 152,386; 186,052; 163,563; and 267,597 illustrating various technics for storage of a cigarette lighter, but failing to set forth the teaching of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved retractable lighter apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.